


for lack of a masterpiece

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [51]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vanessa meets interesting people, she almost always makes art inspired by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for lack of a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> weekend challenge prompt: "If a picture paints a thousand words then why can't I paint you? The words will never show the you I've come to know..." + drabble tag 6 prompt: comfort

When Vanessa meets interesting people, she almost always makes art inspired by them. When she dates, its inevitable that she'll paint more and more pieces of her lovers, as they circle closer and closer to the subject's essence. 

That isn't the case for Claire and Karen though, either alone or together. In some odd twist of fate, her first painting of icy blues and deep rich greens captures them closest. She tries time and time again to get Claire's compassion or Karen's strength on the canvas, but it never quite makes it. The colors feel flat, and the results don't inspire. And perhaps because of that she puts more effort into her paintings, into her relationship than usual. 

There's no final piece for them, no nice ribbon to wrap them up and send them on their way. It's a unique comfort for Vanessa, and she welcomes them into her home.


End file.
